Hate
by An-Lupin-Malfoy
Summary: Del odio al amor hay un paso cierto? Pero del amor al odio tambien lo hay? YAOI si no te gusta no leas.


Hate...

Si fuera la mejor persona de todo el mundo, te dejaría vivir a mi lado. Lo que trato de decir es que yo no puedo ser esa persona, porque: el latido de tu corazón me molesta, me turba el verte respirar; y no tolero que la sangre corra por tus venas.

Es horrible tenerte cerca porque odio verte; ya que cada vez que te veo, me tocas; si te dejo de ver, me besas y si no te beso, me haces el amor...

No podemos seguir viviendo así, no quiero continuar si tengo que sentir como tus caricias recorren mi cuerpo; me da asco pensar que tu saliva se mezcla con la mía, al igual que se funden nuestros cuerpos.

La temperatura me molesta. Todo es demasiado caliente, la fricción no ayuda a eliminar el calor que siento.

Hay demasiado movimiento, jamás te encuentras tranquilo. Te odio también por eso y detesto que digas mi nombre...

¡Y lo sigues diciendo! ¿Por qué no dejas de gritarlo?

Aborrezco la manera en la que se transforma tu voz cuando susurras esas palabras en mi oído. Odio como la mía se convierte en suspiros.

Tú forma de ver, como te mueves, como te sientes dentro de mí; ¡me hacen querer gritar!

Y grito. Grito por que no puedo hacer nada más, gimo desesperadamente por que tú presencia me perturba; perduran l ansiedad y el desprecio.

Me odio a mi mismo por no poder lograr que esos gemidos fueran de protesta. Protesto el tener que compartir el mismo aire que se escapa de nuestros pulmones tan rápido como lo respiramos.

Me río...

Ajeno a todo, tú sólo me sonríes. Siempre estás sonriendo. ¿Te parece divertido? ¿Te resulta gracioso el que no pueda alejarme de ti?

¿Es alguna especie de cinismo, el que quieras mantenerme a tu lado sin importar lo que pase?...

Odio la sensación que dejas al apartarte de mí. Tan tibio y pegajoso.

Todo es un desastre, la habitación entera huele a ti; tú esencia, la marca personal que se queda impregnada en todos los lugares a los que vas. Incluso, haz dejado algo de ella dentro de mí.

Inevitablemente huelo a ti. Me da pavor el saber que desde hace algún tiempo haz dejado tu propia marca en mí. Este olor ya no es mío, te pertenece, ha dejado de existir.

Mi esencia, mi vida, mis cosas y yo... Todo ha desaparecido por tu aroma.

Detesto tener que olerte todo el tiempo, me desagrada la indecencia con la que tu perfume penetra en mí ser. ¿El no tener aroma me hace tuyo? El que huela como tu es asqueroso. Ya no recuerdo mi aroma...

¿Hace cuanto me volví accesorio tuyo? ¿Soy una pieza de indumentaria?...

Eso parece; me llevas a todos lados contigo. He perdido toda humanidad, soy sólo un accesorio...

Volteas a verme, tienes esa mirada que aborrezco; esa inquisitiva y suplicante mirada. No mereces mis palabras, lo tienes todo menos mis palabras. Es lo único que me haz dejado; no haz podido llevarte mis palabras.

Desprecio. ¿No puedes ver cuánto te odio? Confundes amor con desprecio; con amargura, resignación...

¡Quisiera decírtelo! Quisiera que supieras lo mucho que te detesto, pero no te complaceré, será lo único que no tendrás: mis palabras.

Te haz apoderado también de mis acciones, sabes como funciona mi cabeza, sabes todo lo que haré antes de que lo haga y actúas premeditadamente. Jamás te dejaré llevarme por completo; tendrás todo lo que es mío, pero el rencor que te tengo es sólo para mí.

El pensar tanto en ti me aturde. Odio estar tan cansado incluso para poder dormir...

¿Qué es esto?...

¡¿Qué pretendes hacer?! ...

¿Qué hice ahora para merecer semejante acto?...

De nuevo el único pensamiento que me permitía conciliar el sueño, era imaginarme el no estar ahí, y lo estaba logrando, cuando actuaste de esa manera...

Odio las sorpresas... ¿Qué haz hecho?

No podré dormir ahora. Si es un truco para obtener mis palabras, no funcionará.

¿Qué es lo que intentas ganar con besarme mientras duermo?

-Perdona... Pensé que dormías, no te preocupes, continúa haciéndolo.

¿Haciendo que, detestarte o tratar de olvidarte para poder dormir? Si eso esperas no lo haré, no ahora...

-No me mires así, por favor, duerme. Juro no volver a despertarte.

Y me miras de nuevo así, con pena, condescendencia. De todas tus miradas, esta es la que más odio. Tú, cínico, y despreciable pedazo de...

-Lo lamento, lo siento tanto, en verdad no quería, pero me destroza verte así. Jamás podrás perdonarme, ¿no? Tal vez tengas razón e hice mal al traerte de vuelta de...

Te beso. Y me odio más al hacerlo, pero realmente odiaría más el que siguieras hablando. Recordarme lo que paso es algo que no toleraré de ti, no te dejaré, así tenga que besarte mil veces más para evitar que lo digas...

Y de nuevo otra sorpresa, ¿Por qué continúas haciéndolo? Debes odiarme también para seguir haciendo lo que no me gusta.

¿Por qué me abrazas? No quiero tu lástima, ni tu cariño, mucho menos tu "amor".

Odio sentir tus brazos alrededor de mí, la manera en la que me toman por la cintura y como me sostienes contra tu pecho...

-Quiero creer que cuando lo haces es porque me amas, pero siempre veo en tus ojos que no es eso. Te mantengo atado a una vida que no quería, pero no puedo vivir sin ti. No pude hacer lo que me pediste... Por favor... perdóname...

Tu pecho se contrae. Son... esas son... ¿Acaso estás llorando? ¿Qué podrías lamentar tú? ¡No haz perdido absolutamente nada! Tu no tendrías por que llorar. YO debería estar llorando; por todo lo que me haz quitado. ¿Qué haz perdido tu?...

Al oir tu respuesta me quedo paralizado.

¿Qué clase de broma es esta?, no puede ser en serio.

-Jamás pensé que mis acciones llegarían a llevarse la razón por la que me enamoré de ti, lo más hermoso de todo el mundo. ¿Sabías que desde que te ví no pude dejar de pensar en ti? Aún te recuerdo montado encima de ese escenario cantando, enamorando a tus fans, cautivándolas con tus canciones pero sobre todo con esa sonrisa, lo más hermoso que he visto jamás...

Tomas mi rostro y lo acercas al tuyo... Pienso que vas a besarme pero como se ha vuelto tu costumbre me sorprendes al no hacerlo. Solo te quedas así mirándome intensamente, puedo sentir como me perforan tus ojos; tan cerca ... no puedo respirar. Mi corazón no late. Tengo, que alejarme; no puedo seguir dejando que me veas así. ¡Suéltame! ... Necesito que me sueltes.

Odio... ¡Odio no poder moverme!

-Por favor... no lo hagas, mírame por favor. Esta vez no pienso soltarte... No hasta que me mires bien, a los ojos, como lo hacías antes...

Antes... Antes cuando no eras así, cuando no me mirabas con lástima, antes de que decidieras convertirte en mi verdugo.

-Se... se que me odias pero... ¡POR FAVOR MÍRAME!

Tú... ¿gritaste? ¿ME gritaste? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? Sin poder evitarlo te veo, te miro. ¿ME ODIAS? Por fin... ¿me odias?

-Ryouji... Yo lo siento. ¿Me oyes? ¡LO SIENTO! Lamento... LAMENTO tanto no haber podido protegerte... No haber sido capaz de entender que tu hubieras preferido morir que estar conmigo, pero... jamás había conocido a alguien tan maravilloso como tu en toda mi vida. Quisiera haber podido dejarte ir cuando tu así lo quisiste... Pero no habría sabido como continuar con mi vida; cuando te conocí pensé que estaría contigo para siempre, fui... actué como un niño; y en mi ingenuidad quise creer que tu y yo estaríamos juntos, que moriríamos juntos. Por esa razón no pude dejarte ir... Fui tan débil... TAN egoísta...

Y de todas formas te perdí, perdí lo que me negué a perder... Y lo perdí de una forma más dura y de la manera más horrible en la que se puede perder algo... Te perdí por mi propia causa. Estuvo decidido desde el primer momento en el que decidí no respetar tu decisión...

Así que... ¡¿él lo SABÍA?! ... Siempre supiste que... Todo este tiempo y pensé que tu creías que seguía ¡amándote! Pensé que dentro de tu cinismo pensabas que lo que hacías me gustaba, que cuando te besaba, era por que lo quería y no por que deseaba que no siguieras hablando...

Pensé que desconocías las razones por las cuales yo no te decía que te amaba cada vez que me tomabas en tus brazos para hacerme tuyo... Más tuyo a pesar de mi renuencia a serlo.

Jamás supe engañarte; más sin embargo tu, todo este tiempo parecías ser feliz... Estar feliz de tu decisión, feliz de haberme "Salvado la vida" y confinarme a una existencia de esclavitud con restricciones físicas en vez de cadenas, feliz por tenerme a tu lado en un estado en el que difícilmente uno podría clasificar como humano. En verdad creí que esa elección que tomaste te había hecho feliz.

Eso era lo único que me hacía dormir por las noches... Que al menos... tu eras feliz...

-Yo... yo... Hi... Hide...

Tras 5 años... 5 años de silencio, te dirijo estas primeras palabras. Las primeras palabras honestasen las que pude pensar, después de 5 años de mentiras...

-¡Hide! ¡¡¡Te equivocas!!!

Observo tu expresión... Ninguna palabra podría describir lo que contemplo entu rostro.

-Ryouji, tu... ¡Estás hablando!... –Más lágrimas caen de tus ojos- Dios, Ryouji –Y me sostienes más fuerte contra tu pecho, pero... No puedo dejar que lo hagas... hay algo que necesito decirte.

-Hide... Tu... ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

Tu rostro se descompone; y parece que estás a punto de quebrarte...

Como odio verte así.

-Yo lo siento Ryouji... en verdad yo...-Y dejas de verme, la vergüenza inundando tus facciones.

¿Cómo he podido causarte tal reacción?

Detesto que mis palabras no diga lo que siento...

-Como puedes... ¿Cómo haz podido engañarme así, pretendiendo estar bien cuando en realidad estás sufriendo?

Y la sorpresa tras mis palabras se siente en cada poro de tu piel... Incluso dejaste de abrazarme...

Mis brazos se sienten tan fríos. ¿A dónde se fue el calor que los envolvía?... Es verdad, tú eres el único por el que siento calor.

¿Por qué extraño tus brazos? Odio el frío que dejan cuando te vas...

-¿Qué haz dicho? Ryouji, tu haz... ¿haz pensado todo este tiempo que... he disfrutado el verte así? ¿Qué en realidad me alegraba tenerte que ver con esa expresión todos los días, sabiendo que fue mi culpa? –Tras eso... No puedo contestar ¿Qué puedo decirte?...

Odio no haber sabido que estabas sufriendo...

-Me arrepiento todos los días por no dejarte ir... Pero no puedo evitar pensar que es una fortuna tenerte con migo.

¿Por qué?... ¿Por que ahora que casi lograba convencerme de esto?... ¿por que cuando estaba tan cerca... haz decidido hablar de lo que pasó...

¡No te das cuenta que odiarte así es más fácil!... ¿Acaso no vez que si te odiara, podría sufrir menos al convencerme de que todo este tiempo lo que haz hecho fue por egoísmo y no por amor? ¿Que sería más fácil vivir siendo un maldito lisiado si nadie me amara? ¿Qué podría ser más sencillo dejarte sabiéndome odiado y pensando que te odio?

¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo ahora que casi cumplía con mi cometido?

¿No ves que a mi lado no tienes futuro?... Todo el día cuidándome, viendo que está bien... Traté de convencerme que sólo te quedabas por mi fortuna; pero ni siquiera le prestas atención al hecho, jamás te separas de mi lado... Nunca te he visto aprovecharte de mí en ninguna manera, jamás compras más de lo necesario, no te entretienes con ninguna de mis cosas sólo con migo...

¡¿A que hora piensas vivir tu vida?! ¿Cómo vas a vivir si permaneces atado a un desgraciado como yo?... ¿A un inútil?...

ODIO que no puedas ser feliz por mi causa.

-No Hide, no lo es... Eres un estúpido si piensas que es una fortuna tenerme a tu lado.

-¿De qué hablas? –M e dices, con una entonación en tu voz que jamás había escuchado... ¿Indignación; tal vez?- Como... ¿Por qué dices eso?... Jamás lo he pensado... no podría. La persona que amo está aquí, a mi lado, ¿Cómo sería eso un infortunio?; es una bendición...

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡No lo es!... no lo es si tienes que sufrir por mi culpa, haz tenido que ver por mi desde el accidente, perdiste tu trabajo, dejaste la escuela, y te recluiste aquí con migo, no quiero ni pensar como hubiera sido si yo no hubiera ganado tanto dinero cuando todavía no era un... un inútil.

Y por segunda vez me gritaste... ¡Deseo tanto que me odies! Odio que no lo hagas...

-¡Basta ya!... ¡DETÉNTE! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! Tú me necesitas... ¡Yo no quise esto! Prefiero un millón de veces estar contigo, a no volver a verte. ¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera en que lo considero algo malo?... Dejé la escuela por que a comparación de ti no es nada, desde que te conozco no he querido nada más que a ti... –Vi entonces como tu rostro cambió de emoción otra vez. De un breve enojo, a desconcierto y por último temor... Un gran temor.

-Oh Ryouji, no me digas... por favor, no me digas que es por eso que tomaste esa decisión... QUERÍAS MORIR PARA... para no ser una carga... ¡¿para mi?!

De nuevo no pude encontrar palabras para contestarte. No sé en que momento bajé la mirada, pero lo cierto era que no podía seguirte viendo a los ojos...

-DIOS RYOUJI... ¡¡¡Eres un imbécil!!! ¡¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?! Jamás, jamás, hubiera decidido eso... ¿Cómo puedes siquiera imaginarlo? No ves que no me importa? No hay cosa que no haría por ti TE AMO... –Y tomaste mi rostro para verme a los ojos.

Mis ojos me arden... Tu mirada quema, pero no es eso; siento que la visión se me nubla... Sólo veo tus ojos como dos borrones de color azul.

Pestañeo para poder verte mejor cuando siento como unas lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas. Puedo llorar, lo había olvidado... Hace tanto que no lloraba; me dediqué durante tanto a no sentir nada más que resentimiento y odio que, las demás emociones parecían ajenas a mí...

Puedo verte mejor ahora, tus labios han secado mis lágrimas...

Tengo calor de nuevo, ya que, sigues besando mi rostro. No siento como si llorara; tal vez esa lágrimas habían esperado tanto tiempo por salir que para cuando finalmente vieron la oportunidad, ya no quedaban muchas de ellas. O tal vez fuera por el calor que emana de tu cercanía que las frías lágrimas s evaporaron cuando comenzaste a besarme...

Siento como si hubiera trascurrido un siglo desde que sentí tus labios sobre los míos, aún así se que fue hace sólo unos momentos que los tuve a mi completa merced y opté por no hacer nada, ya que, en realidad fue como si nunca hubieran estado allí en un principio...

Dejé de sentir, por que no quería sentir; dejé de hablar, por que no quería hablar; dejé de sonreír, por que no había razón, pero... Jamás dejé de amarte.

Adoro tu voz, acciones, la forma en la que te mueves, me encanta como se siente cuando me tomas en tus brazos y acaricias todo mi cuerpo, cada parte de el. Me fascina poder corresponderte, saber que nunca te odié y saborear tu boca, probar tus labios y sentir mi saliva mezclada con la tuya; recorrer tu lengua con la mía y gemir dentro del beso cuando tus caricias van más allá, cuando comienzas a tocarme de esa forma que me enloquece y que me negué a sentir completamente...

Adoro poder moverme contigo, que nuestros corazones, latan al mismo ritmo, que tus movimientos sean deliciosamente suaves y sentirte dentro de mi ser, tan dentro que lo único que quiero es gritar...

Escucharte decir mi nombre es un hermoso delirio; me encanta oírte suspirar palabras de amor a mis oídos...

Sentir que tu aliento choca contra mi cuello y acompañar esa hermosa fricción con tu nombre es un placer que guardaba secretamente; sólo quiero decir tu nombre...

Hide...

Hide... Suena como música para mis oídos, una canción que le hacía falta a mi alma...

-Hide...

Siento como todo cambia, comienza a avanzar más, y más, cada vez más rápido.

Aún así, siento que nunca veré el final de esto; no puedo si no abrazarte,

quisiera hacer todo a la vez, mirarte, abrazarte, besarte...

Quiero que toques esa parte de mí, la que permaneció alejada de ti tanto tiempo. No quiero que te apartes, quiero que llegues al fondo, más adentro de mí quiero que lo hagas con fuerza, que me hagas sentir todo lo que no pude sentir todo este tiempo...

Te oigo decir mi nombre, no creo que pueda aguantar más, esa manera de decirlo... Adoro como suena tu nombre, deslizándose suavemente entre tus labios... La forma en la que lo pronuncias hace que sienta...

-TE AMO... te amo Hide...

Después de todo lo que hice, todo lo que hiciste, todo lo que hicimos; por fin lo lograste, lograste llevarte lo único que no era tuyo y que era sólo mío...

-Ryouji... te amo, yo también te amo...

Mis palabras.

Todo yo soy tuyo: mi cuerpo, mi alma, mis pensamientos, y mis acciones... Mi vida te pertenece y aún si yo lo quisiera de otro modo seguirían siendo tuyos ya que, aunque, quise odiarte; mis pensamientos seguían siendo tuyos, no tenía a nadie mas en la cabeza... Sólo a ti.

Odio... odio que... jamás pude dejar de amarte...

FIN

N/A: Ryouji-uke.... Hide- seme

Dedicado a Spiffy... Lamento haber escrito esto durante una novela.


End file.
